Sensitive information, such as personal, medical, contact, and/or financial account data associated with a user, may be potentially vulnerable to unauthorized access through several different types of security risks. Secure Hypertext Transfer protocol (HTTPS) may provide a secure socket for transmitting sensitive information in encrypted format across a network, such as the Internet. However, the sensitive information may be present on the computing device in an unencrypted (e.g., discoverable) form. For example, if the computing device is lost, sensitive data stored on the computing device may be accessed by someone finding the computing device. Even if the user retains physical custody of the computing device, keystroke loggers, memory scrapers, or other types of malware loaded on the computing device may locate and forward the unencrypted, stored sensitive information to an unauthorized recipient. Even if the user's computing device is secure, when the user transmits the sensitive information to an authorized third-party, such as a payment processing entity, the sensitive data may be encrypted for transmission but may be improperly accessed after being decrypted and stored by the third-party.